Snare
by Lukesse101
Summary: The sweet aroma almost got him dizzy; he would never imagine being on his knees, in front of who he considered to be a rival. Should he end this? Should he leave? Aiden's fingers pressing into his shoulders made him look up. "You'll look even cuter if you actually start using your mouth." (Male!Jesse)


Jesse usually didn't get up so early, but today he couldn't help it.

Carefully he scoots past Reuben and leaves the bed, taking a quick shower before wearing his casual outfit. He never forgets the green suspenders. Before he left the small home the pig wakes up, oinking with wonder of Jesse's early rising.

"I'm just going out for some quick mining." He readies his pickaxe. "I'm just so excited for Endercon tomorrow, and I want to be prepared." Just as he walks out he adds, "Olivia's coming by for some sand in the chest, make sure to let her know in case I'm in not back by then."

After closing the door behind him he inhales, taking in the faint scent of zombies frying in the morning light. Jesse figured that he could warm up with an old cave close to home. Maybe break a sweat mining cobblestone or coal. The thought of Endercon kept him up all night. All year his group have been training to try and win the Building Competition. This year, they might beat the Ocelots. That discount greaser gang won last year's event, and the year before that. Aiden, one of the members, would particularly rub their wins in Jesse's face. He had a good feeling that he, Olivia and Axel would win this time, once they figure out _what_ to build.

The cave was a good twenty minutes away. He's already made a few dents to the opening. He might explore a bit more before the afternoon came in. There was a small light further inside, but Jesse paid it no mind. He set torches here and there, grabbing cobblestone and he grunted with each swing of his iron pickaxe.

His eyes trailed to the light around the corner. It flickered; he assumed it was the wind. Just after the light went out, thudding footsteps echoed. A shiver passed through Jesse. As the unseeable being approached he dropped his tool and took out his sword. He pointed at who he now realized was Aiden, shirtless and panting lightly. His green eyes met brown orbs and they passed annoyed glances.

"Get that outta my face, Idiot."

"Why are you running around in a cave?" Jesse lowered his weapon.

"A group of zombies must've crept in last night. Seen them just now and it caught me off guard." He muttered a complaint about the mob. Jesse grazed his eyes downward to Aiden's chest, snapping them back up when the other male looked at him.

"Do you need help? Getting rid of them, I mean." He suggested. Aiden folded his arms.

"Not that I need it, but I sure don't feel like dealing with them all morning." Then he walked deeper into the cave, not bothering to look back to see if Jesse followed. The brunette's footsteps was the only sign he needed.

A good few of zombies had made their way into a small opening of the cave and protected from sunlight. The two teens wiped them out quickly. Jesse received a small nod that meant _thanks_.

"You can just say _thank you_." Jesse set his sword down. "Don't have to be macho all the time."

Aiden hummed as he picked up his dirty shirt. "So, by your logic, you don't have to be a loser all the time, yet you are."

Jesse rolled his eyes before they landed on a chest in the corner of the cave. A single torch was lit nearby it. He glanced back to Aiden. The other male must've not noticed it. Casually he walked over to it and made it halfway before he heard _what are you doing?_

"I'm seeing if it's a trap, clearly." Jesse scoffed. "So stay back."

"If it was a trap you would wait for me to open it." Aiden jogs over, and they raced to the chest, nudging each other in the shoulder.

"Move, Idiot!"

"And let you take everything?"

"Screw you, I was here first!"

In unison their hands went to the lid and flung it open. Simultaneously the ground underneath disappeared. It was too late to realize the cobblestone was actually gray carpet, and they opened a trapped chest. They both landed on their sides into the pit. Their voices groaned, hurrying to their feet as they looked up, passing concerned glances beforehand.

"Should've just let you open it."

Jesse huffed. "Do you think you could boost me up?"

"We're too deep. I left my tools up there."

"My pickaxe is close to breaking." Jesse admitted, feeling foolish to not have gotten new tools before he left the house. On the other hand, he wasn't prepared to be stuck in a pit with Aiden of all people. Then a redstone torch went of in his head. _My stack of cobblestone!_ He tried to hide the inspiration rising in his eyes-

"Can't help but look stupid at a time like this." Aiden noted, his voice echoing.

"Ugh, how can you deal with yourself?" Jesse asked. Aiden blocked the question with an irritated sigh. The brunette _was_ going to tell him about his stack of blocks, but quickly decided against it. Especially with Aiden being an ass and all. He considered he could use all the time he wanted to play the idiot the Ocelot always called him.

"I have an idea, if you can hear it over your massive ego." he successfully kept a straight face,

"I'm almost scared to ask, but what you got?"

"My house isn't far away from here, and Rueben is at home."

"And?"

"Aaaannnnd, He has amazing ears. I can use the echos from the cave to call him."

"Then call him so we can get help." he whined.

Jesse nodded. He places his hands on either side of his mouth to amplify himself and took a deep breath. What rang out was a series of loud pig imitations that scared Aiden. He yelled and covered the squealing teen's mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Calling my pig." He responded in monotone, voice muffled by the hand. Removing it Jesse prepared himself for another call and immediately he was stopped again.

"Stop that noise, _please_." Jesse ignored him, playfully ducking away and kept trying, laughing in between Aiden trying to grab him. The Ocelot finally caught him by the arms, shoving him with a soft thud to the wall behind them. Briefly their eyes locked. For a moment Jesse forgot what he was going to say; once the other looked away his thoughts returned to him.

"How else will my pig understand me, dummy?"

"You speak English to it all the time; Fucking yell its name!" The defeated and annoyed expression on his face was worth a laugh, so the pinned male giggled.

"Stop fucking laughing!"

"Alright, alright." content, he was starting to mention his secret stack of cobblestone. He interrupted himself, dead silent when Aiden looked down and followed his was a small tent in his khaki pants. Jesse went pale, mentally cursing at himself. He must have gotten excited from being close to the other man pinning him to a wall. _Jeez, my stupid body._ Aiden kept him grip on his arms. He chuckled, glaring back at him with a daring expression.

"You pervert."

The way he said it, as his breath hit Jesse's skin, made him stiffen. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Is it because I got my shirt off? You're getting horny over a few muscles?"

Jesse was confused when Aiden didn't back away. _What's going on? Forget it, just ignore it and get the both of you-_

His breath hitched when the other's hand palmed and groped him. Aiden pressed his chest against him so he wouldn't push away. He put his hands on his shoulder in an attempt to shove him but failed. The brown eyes averted the green pair staring down at him. To Jesse's dismay his erection was inching up under the touches.

"Don't look like that. I'll take this as a complement." Aiden smirked. "Getting all hard just by some rubbing. I can tell you never fucked."

"That's none of-" Jesse gritted his teeth at a sudden wave of pleasure. "...your business."

"Wasn't business to begin with. You're a virgin? I bet your ass is real tight."

He whimpered. It almost disgusted him that Aiden's dirty talk was arousing him. In the back of his mind he wanted to just tell him _hey, we can get out and I can go home and forget you did this_ , yet it was the the amazing stroking that kept his mouth shut. His fingers clinged to the rocky texture behind him as he couldn't help but tilt his head back. He knew the other teen was probably grinning to his heart's content. But _shit_ , Jesse slowly began to not care.

"Don't get too relaxed." Aiden took his hand away from his groin and placed both hands on his shoulders. The brunette looked to him, perplexed with dazed eyes.

"Get on your knees."

The statement, along with the smirk paired with it put Jesse in a trance. He shuffled as he got down, eyes widening as Aiden unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. He looked like a sheep in a wolf's territory. The fresh scent of honey invaded his nose; it was good to know the Ocelot took a shower.

 _Woah._ Jesse's brown orbs glared at the cock like it was a pile of emeralds. _How did I even get to this point?_ His cheeks flushed. His own member reacted wildly in his trousers. The fair-skinned organ pulsated, slowly but surely expanding. The sweet aroma almost got him dizzy; he would never imagine being on his knees, in front of who he considered to be a rival. _Should I end this? Should I leave?_ Aiden's fingers pressing into his shoulders made him look up.

"You'll look even cuter if you actually start using your mouth."

Almost too eagerly he scoots closer to him, readying his mouth before he carefully licked under the head. _It's so warm._ He licks a few more times, and prepares the saliva in his mouth for lubrication while he wrapped his mouth around the tip, not going too far down just yet. _He smells so good._ The dick jolted on his tongue; a weird tangy taste stained it. Jesse glanced up every so often to see Aiden's reaction. The male leaning over him had his eyes closed, biting his lip, his brows furrowed with a faint ribbon of pink across his face. _Does he like it?_ Jesse tried to widen his mouth and took in more of the member, praying that he didn't gag and mess up. Aiden bucked his hips and threw him in for a surprise; the kneeling teen choked, backing away and clutched the other's thighs.

"My bad. Just keep your mouth open." His hands were in his curly hair now, yanking his head and shoving himself in his wet mouth. The tangy taste returned and it made Jesse groan in his throat. Aiden huffed sweetly as he rolled his hips, clearly enjoying the small hot cave. The other fumbled with his own pants and released his cock before engulfing it with his right hand to pump himself. _Fuck, I feel so dirty._ He became acquainted to the tempo Aiden had. As his whimpers were muffled the Ocelot's voice alone could make him see stars.

"You're not bad for a newbie." Aiden grinned. He forced the teen's mouth further on him and hissed once he was covered up to the hilt. The male's eyes below him were crossed, tearing up as he struggled to not gag. Jesse began jerking himself faster; the dick abusing the back of his throat excited him to no end, as well as creating a hot pool of insane pleasure in his gut. He found the rhythm to the quick and hard thrusts and worked his head much to Aiden's content. They moaned in unison, and before he knew it Jesse was squeezing himself as he splurted his hot load onto the floor below, his muffled cries vibrating on the intruding shaft. His brown eyes lolled to the back of his head. Now gripping the thighs in front of him once more he impatiently wanted Aiden to finish and fill up his mouth. The standing male muttered swears and looked down to him with a half lidded, lustful glare while biting his lip. He growled deeply and froze between the swollen lips. His cock twitched and shot his sizzling cum to the back of his throat. The fragrant of sweat, saliva and Aiden's now faint body wash slowly but surely brought them back to their senses. Jesse gulped the creamy texture down, breathing hard whilst backing away from the shaft.

"I got you." Aiden helped him to his feet, chuckling and watched him regain his balance. His legs fell asleep so he leaned on the wall. "I got that, too." He adjusted Jesse's pants before fixing himself. "Didn't think that mouth did more than those annoying noises you were doing earlier."

Jesse laughed softly. The reality of what he just did settled in like an unwanted creeper. His eyes fell to the floor, where he left his mess. _Should I ask him how I did?_ Then he remembered he was going to see the same man at Endercon tomorrow. _Do we pretend this didn't happen?_

"I mean, you can make those calls now, I kinda don't care." Aiden cringed. The pig calls annoyed the hell out of him but unlike Jesse, he doesn't know about-

"I have a stack of cobblestone." He announced. _Why do I sound nervous?_ "I'm sorry I didn't say earlier."

There was a moment of silence when Jesse showed him the stack; he thought that he would get mad at him or make fun of how he succumbed from an average builder to a bitch in a matter of minutes. The Ocelot shrugged it off with a snicker.

"You had that the whole time? Guess I should have checked your pockets while I was checking on other things. Give 'em, I'll make some steps."

The exchange formed a faint smile on Jesse's face. Patiently he stayed at the wall and watched the exit being constructed. "We can take showers at my house."

"Sure thing." They walked and left the cave. Aiden had his shirt draped over a shoulder The afternoon barely made its entrance. The short walk felt longer now that the two had nothing to say, or were too scared to say it.

"Thanks." he began, clearing his throat. "For, ah, Letting me use your shower."

"No problem."

"I'm sure as hell hungry after _that_ … I could make some soup, or something."

"If you want to. I'm not that hungry."

"You might want some soup."

"Why would I _might_ want some soup?"

"To help with the sore throat you're gonna get."

Flushed, Jesse punches his arm. He playfully responded with a snicker

"Make me soup. So you can hear me loud and clear when I shit talk you tomorrow."

"Until then, we can eat some soup and hang."

The tension that hanged felt like it went up higher in the air, letting Jesse breathe.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."


End file.
